


Oh my God, they were roommates

by TheSmellOfStorms



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boarding School AU, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Eliott and Lucas are roommates, Fluff, Hence the title, I mean... this meme is iconic, I usually take my titles from songs because I like being a poetic little shit, M/M, The mature rating is only for chapter 11, but this time I took it from a vine because I couldn't resist lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmellOfStorms/pseuds/TheSmellOfStorms
Summary: "Having a student transferring in the middle of the year was very odd, even more so considering the aforementioned student was in Terminale. Changing schools during your Baccalaureate year did not seem like the best idea. Lucas was intrigued. He was also a bit disappointed about losing his single-room privilege, but nothing could be done about that, so there was no need to dwell on it."Or Lucas suddenly has to share his room with Eliott. Oh no! ^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr and thought I'd cross post it here for people who aren't on Tumblr. I hope you'll enjoy ;)

Lucas was eating lunch with his friends at the canteen when Madame Martin, their CPE, approached their table and asked: 

“Lucas, sweetie, can I talk to you for a second?” 

Arthur and Basile sneakered, Yann tried to stay serious and Lucas had no particular reaction. When he was in Seconde, the endearments the CPE used when she addressed him made him blush, but he had got used to them. Madame Martin had strong motherly instincts, especially when it came to Lucas because, apparently, he reminded her of her son when he was younger. As a result, she often called him “sweetie”, told him he was “a good boy”, regularly pinched his cheeks, and gave him homemade pastries (which he would never complain about, of course). 

His friends often teased him about it, and sometimes complained that he was her favourite (which was true) and that it was not fair (which was also true). He didn’t care though, because he was the only Première having his own room, and he had her to thank for that. There were an odd number of boarders in their year and, since there were two beds per room, it meant that one boarder had the privilege of having their room to themselves. Madame Martin had talked to the person responsible for the room assignments and had put in a good word for Lucas, which he’d be eternally grateful for. 

“Sure.” He said, getting up so he could follow her to a somewhat secluded spot, away from the clutter of loud conversations, cutlery clanging against plates, and chairs scraping on the tiled floor. 

“I just wanted to let you know… you’ll have to share your room from now on. It’s our only option. A new student is transferring here and there is no other room available. He’s a Terminale and the Terminales’ floor is full, as you probably know.” 

Having a student transferring in the middle of the year was very odd, even more so considering the aforementioned student was in Terminale. Changing schools during your Baccalaureate year did not seem like the best idea. Lucas was intrigued. He was also a bit disappointed about losing his single-room privilege, but nothing could be done about that, so there was no need to dwell on it. 

“Er… okay, no problem. When does he arrive?” He asked. 

Madame Martin cleared her throat, looking embarrassed. 

“Well… he’s supposed to arrive tonight.”

Lucas was speechless for a second, thinking about how he was going to clear the mess in his room at such short notice when his last class ended at six pm. He finally recovered, and all he could answer was: 

“Okay.”

Granted, it wasn’t the most eloquent or thoughtful reply, but he didn’t have much else to say. He excused himself and got back to his lunch. 

*

At the end of his last lesson of the afternoon, Lucas walked out hurriedly, leaving his friends behind. He passed in front of the reception desk, as he always did when he was going to the boarders’ building. He nearly kept on walking unperturbed, but then something registered to him and he did a double take. 

Madame Martin was with a boy and she had a set of keys in her right hand. Upon noticing that, Lucas was simultaneously hit by two realisations: 1) this guy was most probably his new roommate, 2) he was the most gorgeous person Lucas had ever seen, hands down. 

To Lucas’ embarrassment, the boy caught him staring and held his gaze. He smiled and Lucas stopped dead in his tracks for a second, right there in the middle of the hall. Then, he suddenly remembered his dirty clothes laying on the floor, the huge pile of school books and various sheets of paper scattered on his desk, and his unmade bed. He’d better hurry and sort it all out before Madame Martin and the new guy arrived to the room, else he would seem like the biggest slob ever, and what a great first impression it would be!

He bolted out of the hall and sprinted to the boarders’ building. Then, he ran up the stairs, skipping every other step. He wished he could skip more than one step at a time, but his legs weren’t nearly long enough for that. 

Once he was finally in his room, he gathered everything that was strewn across the floor and stuck it in his cupboard. He then spread his comforter evenly over his bed and smoothed down the creases as much as he could (which wasn’t a lot, but at least he had tried). 

He had barely started to sort out the mess on his desk when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed. 

“Come in.” 

He stopped putting his things in order and started fidgeting instead, not knowing what to do with his hands now that they were free from their previous task. Why did he have to be so awkward? 

“Hi… I’m your new roommate.” 

The new guy’s voice was as beautiful as he was, smooth and melodious. Lucas had to mentally slap himself into answering instead of staring at him in silence like a weirdo. 

“Hey… Nice to meet you. I’m Lucas.” His voice cracked in the middle of his sentence, because apparently nothing could ever go right in his life. 

“Eliott. Nice to meet you too.” the new guy informed with a stunning smile, extending his hand to Lucas. 

As they shook hands, he made the mistake of looking at Eliott in the eyes. Eliott was staring at him with such intensity that Lucas felt exposed, as if Eliott could see inside him. He shivered and felt too warm at the same time. What a strange sensation… 

He noticed he was still holding onto Eliott’s hand and instantly let go, breaking the handshake that had already lasted far longer than was socially acceptable. 

Eliott started unpacking then, and Lucas stayed exactly where he was for a full minute before his brain regained control of his body and put it into motion. Not knowing what else to do, he sat on his bed and checked out his notifications on his phone, unable to pay attention to any of them. All he could think about was the boy who was standing right there in his room. In their room. Lucas was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many chapters I'll write, and I'm not a 100 percent sure where I'm going with this. Also, I shouldn't even have started it in the first place because SKAM fr is taking too much of my time already and that's not acceptable, but I'm weak okay ^^ 
> 
> Anyway, feel free to talk to me about SKAM or whatever, either here or on my Tumblr, https://thesmellofstorms.tumblr.com/ ;) 
> 
> Have a nice day, peeps


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas was eating dinner with the girls on Wednesdays, because Alexia and he had choir and band practise on Wednesday afternoons, which often ended quite late, and Alexia’s friends actually waited for her to eat dinner, because they were nice and were not controlled by their stomach, unlike Lucas’ friends. 

“So, how’s it going with your new roommate?” Daphné asked as Lucas was pouring water in her glass. 

He nearly let go of the jug he was holding, not expecting to be asked about Eliott. After all, he had been there for more than a week already and Daphné had not brought him up even though she could have on more than one occasion. 

“It’s going fine.” Lucas answered laconically. 

And it was fine. But, at the same time, he wasn’t seeing that much of Eliott, which was definitely strange considering they were sharing a room. 

“What? What new roommate?” Emma questioned. 

Lucas looked at her and arched an eyebrow. Did she live on Mars? 

“Eliott, he’s a new Terminale. He’s been there for at least a week. Emma, seriously, have you been sleeping the whole time?” 

Daphné sounded exasperated, and Emma mumbled something Lucas couldn’t quite catch. Then he lost focus of their conversation. Daphné’s question had made him think about Eliott (as if he didn’t do that too often already) and now he couldn’t stop. 

In the last few days, they had crossed path only a few times. Eliott wasn’t in bed yet when Lucas went to sleep, and he was not in it either when Lucas woke up in the morning. He didn’t know if Eliott was just going to bed later and getting up earlier than Lucas was, or if he sometimes didn’t go to bed at all. But then, where was he spending the night? It made no sense. Lucas was obviously sleeping more than Eliott, but he was still tired on most days, so he couldn’t imagine getting less hours of sleep. 

As it was, they were lucky that Mika, the supervisor on their floor, didn’t care much what they got up to. Some supervisors (maybe even most of them) checked each and every room on their floor right before curfew. They were probably supposed to, for safety reasons, Lucas guessed. Mika had only passed once last week, and when he had asked about Eliott’s whereabouts, Lucas had answered that Eliott had gone to the bathroom, even though, in fact, he had had no idea where he had really been. 

If Lucas had to cover for Eliott again, he would. That was what good roommates did, and Lucas didn’t want to get him in trouble for not respecting curfew. He just hoped Eliott was safe, wherever he was. 

Lucas had seen him at dinner a few times, but he almost never saw him at breakfast. It made sense though, since Eliott apparently always got up before he did. When it came to lunch breaks, there were far too many students at the canteen to try and find anyone (it didn’t keep Lucas from trying nonetheless, but he hadn’t had much success so far). 

After dinner, on the way back to his room, Lucas took a Nougatti bar out of his bag and started eating it. He had bought a pack of nine the day before, and he had waited until he was away from the guys to open it. He knew how it ended every time one of them had nice food and the others found out about it. It was never long before all of it was gone. And Lucas was very protective of his Nougatti bars. This was a serious matter. 

When Chloé caught up to him in the corridor leading to his room, he internally panicked. He had made out with her at a party a couple of weeks ago, and now she kept talking to him every chance she got. She was nice, that wasn’t the problem… it just made Lucas freak out, he didn’t really know why. 

“Oh, is this a Nougatti?” 

“Yeah… they’re my favourite candy bars.”

“I get you. They are so good, I could die!” She said with a high-pitched voice and cheerful tone. 

“Right… I would have asked if you wanted some, but you know how hard they are to cut.” 

Well he wasn’t lying, per say (there was no way you could cut through a Nougatti without a good knife with a sharp blade), he had simply chosen not to disclose he had eight other bars in his backpack. 

“Sure. Enjoy.”

“You wanted to tell me something?” He asked, perplexed as to why Chloé had come to him if she didn’t have anything in particular she needed to say. 

“Not really. I just thought we could spend some time together.” 

“Oh… I’m sorry, I can’t tonight. I have a biology paper to hand in tomorrow and I still haven’t finished it.” 

He really was telling the whole truth this time, but he had an inkling that he would have come up with some fake excuse if he hadn’t had a real one. 

Chloé looked disappointed, but she sympathised, nonetheless. They had reached Lucas’ door, so it was time for her to leave. As she walked away, she told Lucas “see you soon” over her shoulder. He managed to smile and give an affirmative nod before opening his door. 

Upon entering their room, Lucas was surprised to see Eliott sitting behind his desk. He was writing something, but he stopped once he took note of Lucas’ presence and turned toward him. 

“Hey, Lucas, how are you?” 

He was smiling, as if everything was peachy. He didn’t know that Lucas had spent half his day worrying, wondering why he was seeing so little of Eliott.

“Er… good. What about you?” 

“I’m great! What are you eating?” 

Lucas was only now finishing his chocolate bar, since he had been interrupted by Chloé (it was hard to chew nougat and talk at the same time). Lucas threw the wrapping paper in the dustbin near his desk before answering Eliott. 

“A Nougatti.” 

“What’s that?” 

Lucas’ eyes widened from the shock. “What’s that? You mean to tell me you’ve never eaten a Nougatti before?” 

“Well, no… I can’t say I have.” 

“Damn… You’ve gotta taste one, right this instant.” Lucas said, opening his bag as he spoke.

“Okay, okay. I will.” Eliott said. He took the bar Lucas was handing to him and thanked him with one of his infuriatingly beautiful smiles. 

“Was this a ploy to get me to give you one?” Lucas asked, feeling suspicious. 

“I swear it was not.” Eliott laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. 

He unwrapped the candy bar and bit into it. Lucas waited with bated breath. Nougattis were generally a hit or miss. Most people he knew either adored them or found them gross (because, apparently, the nougat was hard to chew and stuck to your teeth… that was bullshit, if you asked him). 

“Shit, that’s good. You weren’t kidding.” 

Eliott liking his favourite candy bar filled Lucas with joy. It shouldn’t have mattered so much to him, but it did. 

At some point, while Eliott was eating, Lucas nearly asked him where he had been all week, but he refrained himself. Eliott was acting as if nothing was amiss, so he would probably find it weird if Lucas broached the subject. 

“Hey, would you like to watch a movie with me tonight?” 

Lucas didn’t even know which movie Eliott wanted to watch, and he really needed to finish his biology paper, but he agreed anyway. He could probably get his homework over with in less than an hour, and then he could spend the rest of the evening with Eliott. He probably wouldn’t get the best mark, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some fluff after the punch in the face that was episode 5. I hope it can bring a little comfort even though everything hurts right now for the boys. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it, folks ;)

“Lucas…” 

Lucas was being shaken, and he could hear his name being called repeatedly in a soft voice. He opened his eyes slowly and the first thing he saw was Eliott’s face, which was really close to his own. Lucas could think of worst things to wake up to. 

“Mmh…” 

He wasn’t fully functional yet, and coherent speech was not on the table for now. 

“You’re going to be late for class if you don’t get up right now” Eliott informed. 

Lucas was up in a second, as soon as Eliott’s words had reached his sleep-addled brain. He checked the time and noticed it was already fifteen to eight. He would have to skip breakfast, which was tragic. He had no time for a shower either, but it didn’t matter as much: he’d take one in the afternoon after class. He took the first items on the piles of clothes that were in his cupboard and changed in front of Eliott, he had no time to lose. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t wake you earlier, I started getting worried by seven thirty, but then I thought maybe your first class was at nine so I checked on your schedule, sorry about that by the way, but it was right here on your desk. It says you start at eight, but I thought the teacher might have rescheduled or something. Still woke you up, just to be sure.” 

“Well I’m lucky you did!” 

Lucas put his hoodie on and then brushed his teeth at the sink which was in a corner of their room. After, he took his backpack and put his biology book in it. He hoped he didn’t need anything else. He had no time to think about it. 

“See you later”, Lucas had already opened the door and had a foot in the corridor already when Eliott called his name to hold him back. 

“Your hair is all over the place” he explained, before he put both his hands in Lucas’ hair and tried to tame it at the best of his abilities. Lucas froze and didn’t move a finger until Eliott’s hands left him. 

“There, perfect. Off you go.” 

“Thanks.” Lucas replied before clearing his throat. Then, he regained momentum and was out the door in a matter of seconds. 

When Lucas went out of the classroom after first period, Eliott was there, and he handed a sheet of paper to him. 

“Your biology homework”. 

Lucas’ eyes widened. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten his damn biology homework even though he had worked on in until late last night (because, of course, he had ended up finishing it after watching a movie with Eliott instead of before, which meant he had gone to bed late, hence his hectic morning).

“You’re a life saver, man.” 

He was so grateful he could have hugged Eliott. 

“No problem. I’ve got to go, I have class in five minutes.” 

“Sure…” Lucas had class too. Biology, in fact. Eliott had been right on time. “See you tonight.” 

During the break, Lucas was so hungry that he had to resort to eating one of his precious chocolate bars even though he was with the guys. He ended up giving one to each of them, and he then ate a second one, because these things weren’t very filling, albeit delicious, and Lucas really was hungry. That was why he should never skip breakfast. Now he only had two Nougattis left, and that was truly devastating. 

At lunch, Lucas, Yann, Arthur and Basil ended up at the same table as Chloé and one of her friends. Lucas would have preferred avoiding her, but there had been no other seats left, so his plans had gone out the window. 

Surprisingly, Eliott was there, for once, sitting at the table right next to theirs, with Alex and a few girls from their class. Lucas had noticed him immediately upon reaching his table, and Eliott had noticed him too. He had smiled and winked at Lucas, making him nearly drop his tray, as he had tripped on his own feet. Thankfully, he had managed to right himself and the tray he was carrying at the last moment. 

While they were eating, they mainly talked about the bar of chocolate and the red rose Chloé had apparently found in her locker this morning. She kept staring at Lucas as she spoke, making him fear she thought they came from him. He had nothing to do with it, and he certainly didn’t want to get any credit, because it could only mean more attention from Chloé. This was the last thing he needed. 

The guys brought it up again during their afternoon break, asking Lucas if he was Chloé’s ‘secret admirer’ (where were they? In some soap opera?). 

“Really? Are you really asking me this?” 

Lucas rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he wondered if his friends even knew him at all. 

“I was sure it wasn’t you. You’re not romantic enough.” Arthur said. 

Lucas, feeling offended though he didn’t really know why, opened his mouth so he could reply but he ended up closing it without saying a word, two seconds later (which was the time it took him to understand he had no counter-argument). 

“I think it might be Eliott.” Yann said. 

Lucas frowned. 

“Why would you say that?” He asked. He didn’t see why Eliott would be interested in Chloé, he wasn’t in the same grade, and Lucas had never even seen them talk to each other. 

“Well, he kept throwing glances in her direction at lunch. I don’t think that’s a coincidence.” 

“No, it can’t be him. Have they even met?” Arthur asked. 

“I don’t know, it’s not like I’ve been spying on them.” Yann replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

Lucas tuned them out, imagining Eliott and Chloé together. He had to stop almost immediately: it felt far too weird. 

After their last class, Lucas went to his room directly so he could get his things and then finally go take a shower. 

Each shower was divided in two parts: the shower cubicle itself, and then a space in which you could change, which was separated from the cubicle by a curtain. It made it easier to get dressed without getting your clothes wet, which was nice… however it also made it far easier for your stupid friends to steal your clothes while you were showering so you had to leave the bathroom stark naked, which was the opposite of nice. 

It had happened to Lucas, and countless other boarders, many times, so he wasn’t exactly surprised when he exited the shower to find out his clothes were gone. However, he was exasperated, and would have loved to be able to strangle Basile. He was sure it was his idea. It generally was. 

It was also his fault, though. Why did he tell them he was going to the showers? It had been such a stupid move, he couldn’t believe he was still making rookie mistakes like that after more than a year spent at boarding school. 

Luckily, ten minutes after he had finished his shower, as he was still refusing to get out despite the fact he was freezing his ass off by staying there naked and wet, Lucas heard someone come into the room. 

“Er… hi? Who’s there?” 

“Alexis… Who’s asking?” 

Lucas sighed from relief. Alexis was a nerdy guy from his year. He was usually nice, so he’d probably agree to help him. 

“It’s Lucas. Can you find Eliott for me and ask him to come here with some clothes and a towel please? My dumb friends stole my stuff. Again.” 

“Sure… what do I get out of it, though?” 

Lucas rolled his eyes even though Alexis couldn’t see him. Great, now even the nice nerdy guys asked for compensation. 

“Er… A Nougatti?” He asked, praying it would work so he could get out, and also that it wouldn’t work so he could keep his precious candy even though he’d still be stuck here and probably catch pneumonia or something before someone found him. 

“Make that two, and we have a deal.” 

“Damn, dude, you drive a hard bargain. But okay.” Lucas agreed, even if it broke his heart. He had to choose the lesser of two evils right now. 

Alexis went out and Eliott arrived about five minutes later, saving Lucas for the third time that day. Lucas could have kissed him. 

“Thank God you came. You’re my official saviour from now on.” 

“That’s fine by me.” Eliott said, as he passed Lucas his things through the curtains. Even if he couldn’t see him, Lucas swore he could hear his smile in his voice. 

He got dressed quickly as his roommate waited for him, and once he was out of the dressing-room, Eliott looked at him weirdly. He was going to ask why, but Eliott beat him to the punch by talking of his own volition. 

“Damn, Lucas, your lips turned blue.” 

“Well yeah, it’s freezing in this damn bathroom.” 

They got back to their room, and Lucas took his last chocolate bars from his bag. 

“Ouch, and now you have to give two Nougattis. That’s tough.” Eliott sympathised. 

“Yeah, and they are the last one.” 

Lucas pouted. He sounded like a five-year old whose toy had just been taken from him, but that was also how he felt, so it was fitting, at least. 

He left again to deliver the goods to Alexis’ room. Alexis immediately gave one to his own roommate. He was taking Lucas’ sweets from him, but still, Lucas had to admit he was a nice guy, sharing the reward with his friend even though the guy had nothing to do with it. 

Lucas stayed a few minutes to chat, but his teeth started clicking, since his body warmth still hadn’t got back up, so he excused himself and retreated to his room. He wanted to burry himself under his comforter and not move for at least two hours. 

When he came in, he found a steaming cup of hot chocolate on his desk. Apparently, Eliott had gone to the cafeteria to get Lucas something warm while he had been talking to Alexis. 

Lucas was speechless for several seconds, not knowing how to express his gratitude. 

“Eiott, you are the best. For real. Thank you so much.” 

“You’re welcome, it was no problem. I needed coffee anyway, I have a philosophy paper to write and it’s going to get messy.” 

Eliott was trying to downplay his gesture, but Lucas would take none of that. It was the sweetest thing anyone had done for him in a very long time. 

“If I can help in anyway, just tell me. I suck at philosophy, but I can go get you as many cups of coffee as you want, oh and snacks too. Snacks are important.” 

“Thanks. Maybe I’ll take you up on your offer.” Eliott replied with a smile. He took a sip from his cup of coffee and watched Lucas do the same with his hot chocolate. 

Lucas didn’t know why Eliott was so present all of a sudden, but he certainly wouldn’t complain if that was how things went from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for the kudos and comments <3 
> 
> Here is the new chapter (sorry the chapters are so small, by the way, but since I post them on Tumblr, I prefer keeping them small because I think it's more practical ^^).

Lucas’ day had been really shitty so far. Firstly, he woke up with a sore throat, he had trouble breathing and he was shivering every few minutes, which were obvious signs that he had caught a cold because of his stupid friends and their stupid prank. Then, he had to eat lunch with Chloé, again, and she had found some stuff in her locker, again. The days started to all look the same, and not in a good way. 

There was a ray of sunshine in this gloomy day, though, because Lucas found a Nougatti in his locker during his afternoon break. He was pretty sure Chloé was the one to put it there, since he had told her it was his favourite candy bar, and since she seemed convinced that he was her secret admirer. She probably wanted to give him something in return to… seal the deal, or something.  
Lucas didn’t understand why she thought he was behind this whole operation. What would he gain from doing all this in secret when he had already made out with her? She had made it pretty clear that she was far from adverse to the idea of dating him. If Lucas had wanted the same thing, he wouldn’t have bothered hiding gifts in her locker without saying it was him. It would have been a stupid move, in his humble opinion. 

This was a mess, but it got him free sweets, so he wouldn’t complain too much, for now. 

*

At some point during the afternoon, as Lucas and the guys were doing their homework at the library, he sneezed loudly, which made many people look in his direction. 

“Are you okay?” Yann asked.

“Do I look okay?” 

Lucas had just blown his nose, which was now all red. His eyes were shiny and puffy, as always when he had a cold. 

“Sorry, stupid question. Maybe you should go back to your room.” 

“You know I can’t miss maths” Lucas told him. If he missed a single lesson, he would be completely lost. 

“Right…” For a second, Yann looked as if he was about to say something else, but he kept silent, so Lucas got back to the mathematics exercises he had to finish for the upcoming class. He kept saying he’d stop doing his homework on the day it was due, but he never managed to, for some reason he couldn’t explain. 

Later, once he was in maths class, Lucas was asked to go to the blackboard to resolve one of the equations. Of course, it was the only one he had not been able to finish. He couldn’t wait for this day to be over. 

After class, his friends went to the common room to play video games, but Lucas only wanted to go back to his room and take a nap. 

He was happy to find Eliott there. Lucas had not seen him in the morning and had therefore feared he would go back to constantly disappearing on him. Finally, something was going right.

“Hey, how was your day?” 

“Horrible” Lucas replied, making it clear he was sick. It was audible in his voice, because his stuffy nose was affecting his pronunciation. “What about you?” 

“It could have been worse.” It was enigmatic, but then again Eliott was enigmatic most of the time. “Are you sick? Is there something I can do?” 

“I think I have a cold. And no thank you, don’t worry. It usually goes away on its own.” Lucas was certain he would be fine in two or three days tops. 

“If you’re sure. We can watch another movie, if you want.” 

“Sure. Nothing too demanding though, I’m a mess and my last class killed my last two brain cells.” 

Eliott burst out laughing. “You’re hard on yourself, Lucas, I’m sure you had at least three.” 

Lucas stuck his tongue out, not caring about seeming childish. He then took his jacket and shoes off and plopped himself on Eliott’s bed, waiting for Eliott to join him and start the movie. 

At first, Lucas was feeling fine, but then he started nodding off. He wasn’t fully asleep, but he wasn’t completely awake either. Later (he couldn’t say how much time had passed), there was some movement next to him, and then a light touch in his hair but, to his disappointment, it was gone so soon that he barely had time to register it. 

When Lucas woke up, he didn’t immediately realise where he was. It was pleasantly warm, and there was a nice spicy smell, like cologne, even though he never wore any. He only remembered he wasn’t in his own bed when he felt Eliott’s chest moving, which made him realise he was half-sprawled on top of the boy. 

He was so surprised that he gave a start and nearly fell from the bed (it was a single, after all, so it was a tight fit despite Lucas’ size). However, Eliott instantly grabbed his waist and pulled him back against him. 

“Easy. You’re gonna hurt yourself.” 

“Sorry, I was just startled. Oh and… sorry for falling asleep on you.”

“Don’t fret, it’s totally fine.” 

Lucas couldn’t help but notice Eliott’s arm was still around his waist. His cheeks felt hot, and he hoped Eliott couldn’t see his blush in the low light. 

“What time is it?” 

“About seven, I was going to wake you up for dinner.” 

Lucas was badly startled again. He had been sleeping all over Eliott for more than an hour! And Eliott had not protested? What the hell!? 

“You should have said something! It must have been so annoying, I’m so sorry…” 

“Lucas, calm down, I already told you it wasn’t a big deal. You were tired, you fell asleep, it’s fine. I finished watching the movie. It didn’t disturb me at all. It was nice even.” Eliott assured him.

A warm fuzzy feeling spread in Lucas’ chest when he heard Eliott’s last words. He wished he could just stay here and fall back asleep (he was so comfortable he was sure it wouldn’t be difficult), instead of getting up to go to the canteen. But then he’d be hungry and he’d probably regret his decision. Plus, Eliott was going anyway, and sleeping in his bed didn’t sound half as nice without him there. 

Dinner it was, then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks a lot for the support, you're the best ;)
> 
> I hope you'll like this new chapter :)

The school closed during the weekend, so all the boarders packed their bags and went back home on Friday evenings. It was a relief for most of them, to finally leave the school grounds and to be able to see their families. However, for Lucas, it was mainly a source of anxiety. He was spending his weekends at his father’s, and it was not the most pleasant place to be. If Lucas mostly stayed out of his father’s way, it went fine, but he would still have preferred to stay at boarding school. 

Sometimes, he got to crash at Yann’s, but he couldn’t possibly spend every weekend at his place. Lucas didn’t want to be a burden to Yann’s parents. He felt as if he were a burden to his own father as well, but his father had to somewhat give him minimum care, as a parent, so Lucas stayed with him anyway, despite how unpleasant it was for them both. 

As he was walking out of the school yard, having just passed the front gate, Lucas saw Eliott with a girl he didn’t know. He was pretty sure she wasn’t from their school. Even though it was intrusive, Lucas couldn’t help but look at them while he was waiting for his bus to arrive (because, of course, his father couldn’t be bothered to pick him up). 

When he saw the girl lean in for a kiss, he wasn’t really surprised, as it was to be expected from how close she had been standing to Eliott ever since Lucas had noticed them. He was disappointed nonetheless, and he felt betrayed. He was probably overreacting but, after their recent interactions, he had thought something was happening between Eliott and him, and this girl was proof that the thing in question had only been on Lucas’ side. Eliott had been flirting with him, for sure, but Lucas had apparently made it more significant than it really was. Eliott probably flirted with a lot of people… and considering how good he looked, Lucas couldn’t even blame him for it. It did make him feel even gloomier though. As if the prospect of going “home” wasn’t depressing enough as it was…

*

Lucas had barely seen his father all weekend, but he had constantly been on the alert, doing everything to avoid him in fear of having to live through another awkward conversation that would make it clear one again that his father had no interest in his life. He pretended to, sometimes, but he was not a good actor, and Lucas could therefore see right through him. In these conditions, Lucas was relieved when he arrived at school on Monday morning. As sad as it sounded, school felt more like home to him than his father’s flat did. 

Despite the kiss incident, Lucas had been looking forward to seeing Eliott, but when he entered their room, he wasn’t there. And in the evening, when Lucas got back from class, there was still no sign of him.

Lucas sighed. Eliott had apparently decided to disappear again. 

He didn’t sleep well that night. He awoke several times, as if he expected to see Eliott come through the door any minute, even though he knew rationally that it wouldn’t happen. 

Thankfully, morning came and put an end to Lucas misery, mainly because dawn brought Eliott along. 

“Hey! What weren’t you there yesterday?” Lucas questioned as soon as Eliott came into the room, throwing subtlety out the window. It was too early for subtlety, even more so considering Lucas was tired and worried. 

“Hi… I had something to take care of at home. Missed me?” 

Eliott smiled. 

And fuck him for thinking he could get away with a super vague answer and a seductive smile, but most of all fuck him for being right. Lucas did let him get away with it. 

“Oh yes, terribly.” He answered in a deadpan manner, playing Eliott’s game. 

They didn’t have time to say much else, as they had to leave for class. 

*

Lucas didn’t see Eliott again until he came back to their room in the evening. He was on his bed, with a notebook on his lap and a pencil in his right hand. He stopped whatever it was he had been doing, closing his notebook as Lucas put his backpack down. 

“Are you okay?” Lucas asked. 

Eliott seemed to be feeling under the weather. His hair was even messier than usual, he had bags under his eyes, and he looked very pale. 

“Er… I’ll be fine.” 

“Is it about what you had to take care of at home?” 

Lucas was done with restraining himself from asking questions. He was intrigued, and he doubted Eliott would say anything if Lucas did not prompt him to. 

“Yes…”

“You don’t have to tell me, but I don’t mind if you want to talk about it.” 

‘He didn’t mind’, if that wasn’t the understatement of the year. 

“Thank you.” 

Lucas thought Eliott would leave it at that, but he blurted something out a few seconds later. 

“I broke up with my girlfriend… And I mean… I’m fine, we’re fine… it’s just that we were together for a long time, so it’ll take some time getting used to, I guess.” 

Lucas was speechless for a while. He had not expected Eliott to actually confide in him, and he was even more surprised by the nature of what had been said. 

“Oh… I’m sorry.” He finally said, though he didn’t know where that came from. 1: he was not sorry, at all. He was glad, even (but of course, he couldn’t have said that). 2: that was an awkward thing to say. It wasn’t as if he had anything to do with it. 

“It’s okay… we weren’t really a couple anymore, anyway. It’s been like that for a long time… it was more about making it official than anything else.” 

“What made you take that step? Wanted to be single again?” 

Lucas had a feeling he was prying, but Eliott had seemed okay with sharing, so maybe he wouldn’t mind. 

“Not really… In fact, I… I have my eye on someone else.” 

Eliott looked at him when he spoke, and Lucas’ heartbeat went haywire. 

Some part of him deep down started to hope, but Lucas tried to quell it. Eliott might not even be into guys. Also, he thought of what Yann had said about Eliott being Chloé’s secret admirer. Lucas had thought it didn’t make much sense, at first, but now he was reconsidering. He was hesitating on asking straight out if Eliott was talking about her, but there were loud cheers in the corridor, and it disrupted Lucas’ train of thoughts, making him dismiss the idea. 

He then went out of the room, Eliott in tow, to find out who had been making all that racket. They saw a group of guys from Première ES walking down the corridor. There were five of them. Two were carrying a third one by his arms and legs, and two others were following them. 

“What the hell?” 

“It must be his birthday.” Lucas said to a confused Eliott. 

“What?”

“When you’re at boarding school on your birthday, some guys kidnap you and make you take a shower with all your clothes on. That’s tradition.” 

As the guys passed in front of them, both Lucas and Eliott wished the poor captor a happy birthday, and he calmly thanked them, having apparently accepted his fate. 

“Well, I’m glad I haven’t told anyone when my birthday is.” Eliott remarked, once the group had disappeared from their sight. 

“They’ll find out. They always do.” Lucas warned. 

And damn, if that didn’t sound ominous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for the support. The comments make my day guys ;) 
> 
> Here is the new chapter :)

In the end, Lucas had lost his nerves and couldn’t bring himself to ask Eliott whom he had his eye on. He wanted to know, but he was also dreading the answer. 

So, instead of asking straight out as he had formerly planned, he tried to pay more attention to what Eliott did. It was not an easy feat, since he had already paid a lot of attention to him. But, before, there were times when Lucas forced himself not to look at Eliott too much in case it seemed suspicious. For instance, when Eliott was near him at the canteen, or in the yard during break. Now, however, Lucas decided to throw caution to the wind and to watch Eliott’s every move when he was in his vicinity, which happened often, fortunately. 

On Tuesday night, Lucas woke up as Eliott was putting on his shoes. He pretended to still be asleep and, once Eliott had exited their room, Lucas waited a few seconds and got up too. 

He had been thinking about Yann’s theory, and he had to admit that it was plausible in some way. Chloé’s admirer probably slipped the gifts in her locker during the night, so no one would catch them doing it, and Eliott happened to sneak out at night regularly, from what Lucas had gathered. 

So, that night, catching Eliott in the act, Lucas decided to go to Chloé’s locker as quickly as he could, thinking he’d finally know for sure. 

But when he arrived there, there was no trace of Eliott. Lucas was immensely relieved, but he realised he could just have missed him. Eliott sometimes sneaked out so inconspicuously that Lucas couldn’t help but come up with crazy theories (one of them being that Eliott was in fact a spy pretending to be a high-school student). He seemed to just evaporate. 

Feeling dejected that he had lost many precious minutes of sleep for nothing, Lucas got back to his room, dragging his feet. 

To his surprise and embarrassment, he actually arrived at the exact same time as Eliott. They both froze, facing each other in front of their door. Eliott looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and Lucas was sure his own expression was not much different. 

“What are you doing up?” 

“I could ask you the same question.” 

After Lucas’ reply, they assessed each other for a few seconds, before Eliott spoke again. 

“Let’s just go back to sleep, okay?” 

Lucas nodded. 

He had trouble falling back asleep after this impromptu meeting. He was wondering if Eliott could have still gone to Chloé’s locker without crossing path with him. They had been back at the exact same moment… so that probably meant Eliott had been somewhere else, or Lucas would have seen him at the locker, or at least on the way back. Right? Or had he just left the scene a few seconds before Lucas had arrived and taken a longer route? There were too many unknown variables to come to any satisfying conclusion, and it was driving Lucas nuts. 

The next morning, Chloé found another note in her locker, which she told Lucas about at lunch. Lucas had also gotten something: another Nougatti bar, and a cute drawing of a hedgehog. That was new. He didn’t even know Chloé could draw. Then again, they didn’t speak much about their hobbies, or anything personal for that matter. 

That day, Eliott ate lunch at their table, for once, and he indeed kept staring at Chloé, and also at Lucas, since Chloé was sitting very close to him. Lucas couldn’t tell what Eliott was feeling, even though his eyes usually were easily readable. Since Chloé was all over Lucas, he was probably jealous, which would explain why he had barely said two or three words (answering questions that were directly asked to him, but not starting any conversation). Also, he left as soon as he had finished his meal. 

Lucas felt sick to his stomach for the rest of the afternoon. Yann had to have been right the other day. Eliott had a crush on Chloé. Lucas still thought it didn’t make sense, but there were signs. Besides, when had love ever made sense? The heart wants what it wants, and all that. The problem was that Chloé wanted Lucas, who wanted Eliott, who wanted Chloé and therefore glared at Lucas when he was with her. This was such a mess! Lucas didn’t want Eliott to be mad at him because of Chloé. Lucas didn’t even have any feeling towards her whatsoever. It wasn’t his fault she could not get the hint. Or maybe it was… to be honest, he could have made himself clear by talking to her instead of hoping she’d just get it on her own. 

Lucas sighed. 

“Are you okay, bro?” Yann asked him. 

“Oh… yeah, I’m just tired, and this class is boring” Lucas lied. Well, the class was boring, but it wasn’t why he had sighed. 

“I know, right. At least we’ll have fun tonight, you’re still in, right?” 

Fuck! Lucas had totally forgotten there was a get-together planned tonight. The guys and he were going to meet in the foyer after curfew with a few other boarders, to play cards and drink a few beers that they had managed to sneak in when they had come back to school after spending the weekend at home. 

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” He said smoothly, covering up the fact that the gathering had entirely slipped his mind. “Can I bring my roommate along?” 

“Of course.” 

“Yann, Lucas, would you stop chattering?” 

This question from their history teacher effectively brought an end to their conversation. Feeling chastened, the boys got back to listening or, in Lucas’ case, pretended to. 

*

When Lucas went to his room that evening, he felt unreasonably nervous about asking Eliott to come with him to the gathering. It was stupid, but Lucas feared rejection. Maybe Eliott really was mad at him after what had happened at lunch… 

“Hey… we have a small gathering planned at the foyer tonight, and I was wondering if you’d like to come…” Lucas asked him, looking down at his feet. 

“Will Chloé be there?” 

Lucas’ heart all but broke at the question. What little hope he still had that Eliott was not crushing on Chloé vanished. 

“Maybe, I don’t know for sure… why?” 

“Oh, no reason… It’s just… what’s your deal with her? Is she your girlfriend?” 

“No…” Lucas said. 

“Well, it seems she’d like to change that.” 

“Well, I don’t.” 

Lucas had replied a bit more defensively that he had intended to. 

“Right… sorry for bringing it up, I didn’t know it was a sore subject.” 

It was decent of Eliott to apologise, and he sounded sincere. But Lucas was still bitter. 

“Whatever. Do you want to come or not?” 

“Yeah, why not. Sounds fun. Thanks for asking me.” 

Lucas couldn’t help but soften when he saw Eliott smile at him tentatively. He was weak. Eliott made him weak. 

“Cool.” He tried to sound cool and detached, but he just sounded genuinely glad. 

Lucas swore he could see Eliott’s smile widen right then.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for the kudos and the comments! I've seen some drama unfold in the fandom, and I'm glad I'm just here writing fluff and receiving the sweetest comments ever from you lovely people ;) 
> 
> So here I am again with the fluff (because there is far too much drama in the show already ah ah).

At the gathering, Lucas got bored pretty quickly. They were waiting for a few more people to arrive and weren’t doing much. Usually, Lucas would have entertained himself by staring at Eliott in awe, but right now the boy was glaring daggers at Chloé and him from across the room, where he was talking to Alex. 

Lucas had sat down on the couch and Chloé had immediately joined him. There was nothing he could have done about it… besides having a talk with her about his lack of interest in them starting a relationship together. Lucas was not sure he was ready for this particular conversation, though. 

He got up, pretending he wanted to get some beer while in fact he just wanted to get away from her for a while. 

“I’ll go get a drink.” 

“Oh great, can you fetch me one too, please?” 

“Er… yeah, sure, no problem.” Lucas said, even though there was a problem. A big one. Couldn’t she get a hint? 

He got the beers and went back to the couch. Chloé took one of the bottles from him and leaned on his side, putting her head on his shoulder. Nothing happened for a while, but then, she stopped saying whatever it was she had been saying (Lucas was quite ashamed to admit he hadn’t been paying much attention) and kissed his cheek. He turned his face in her direction by reflex, which was a big mistake. He had given her the perfect angle to go for a kiss, which she did. This was getting out of hand! 

Her lips were on his for a few seconds. When Chloé tried to deepen the kiss, Lucas finally realised what was going on and pushed her away. He would have done it sooner, but his brain had been momentarily out of order. 

“I… where did that come from?” 

This was a stupid question. Lucas knew perfectly well where this had come from. Chloé had been after him ever since their encounter at Emma’s party a few weekends ago, and she thought he was her secret admirer. He should have seen that coming. 

“Seriously Lucas? Don’t play dumb.” 

“I’m not… I just… I don’t want you that way, I’m sorry.” This was hard to say, and Lucas cringed while he did, but it had to be said.

“I don’t understand, why would you put these notes and stuff in my locker if you don’t want to be with me?” 

Lucas flinched. Damn, this was going even worse than he thought it would. 

“That’s the thing… I actually didn’t. That wasn’t me.” 

Chloé’s jaw dropped. She looked dumbfounded, which wasn’t too bad, but then her expression hardened, as she went from shocked to furious. She glared at Lucas: he was in trouble. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I made it pretty clear I thought it was you. Even you can’t be so oblivious!” 

She was right, a hundred percent right. Oh, how Lucas wished she wasn’t…

“I…”

“You know what, I don’t want to hear it. I can’t be around you right now.”

She got up from the couch and left the common room directly. Lucas watched her go, without saying or doing anything. As she passed in front of Eliott and Axel on her way out, Lucas’ focus went from her to Eliott. He was nearly expecting the boy to go after Chloé, now that Lucas had finally rejected her, but he didn’t. He wasn’t even looking at her. In fact, his eyes were fixed on Lucas. The intensity of his gaze made Lucas sweat. He wanted to go to Eliott, but as soon as he had made the decision, Basile arrived in the common room, out of breath, as if he had run there. He had left to go the bathroom a few minutes ago, and his dramatic entrance was not a good sign. 

“Run! I saw Mme Martin downstairs, she’ll be here any second.” 

The nearest bathroom was next to the common room on the first floor, which had open corridors, so that you could see the ground-floor from up there. That was how Basile had been able to see Mme Martin arriving before it was too late for all of them to make an escape. She had probably noticed there was a student roaming after curfew, but she had probably not been able to identify him. At least Lucas hoped for Basile that she hadn’t. Else, he was screwed. 

Someone turned the lights off (which was a good reflex, Lucas had to give them that), and then they all went out the door and ran off, taking different directions. 

Mme Martin would definitely know there had been an illicit meeting, but if she didn’t know who had participated in it there wasn’t much she could do in terms of sanctions. She would give the boarders a lecture about respecting curfew, and safety, and all that jazz, but that would probably be all. 

Lucas, as he was running, hesitated on going back to his room. That was risky because if Mme Martin saw him come in, she’d know he was at the party, and then it would be over for him. She could also mistake him for Eliott (yes, he was a lot taller than Lucas, but it was dark, okay?), and Lucas didn’t want that to happen either. 

As he was thinking this, he felt a hand grab his forearm and he was pulled against a solid body, between two sets of lockers. 

“What the…” Lucas started, before Eliott, because of course it was him, shushed him. 

“Let’s hide here until the path is clear”, he whispered in his ear, making Lucas shiver. Eliott really wasn’t playing fair.

Their bodies were pressed from the chest down, and their faces were close, close enough for a kiss if Lucas rose on his tiptoes. He hoped the aforementioned path would clear up very soon, else he’d be in trouble, in big trouble, and not just because they might get caught out of their room after curfew. 

Suddenly, Eliott’s hand was in his hair, and Lucas held his breath. He was going to die in there. 

Then, he heard footsteps, and he held his breath for a different reason. He saw Mme Martin walk by from the corner of his eye. She was a few feet away from them, holding a torchlight. If they made a single noise, it would be game over. 

He felt Eliott’s body tremble slightly against his, probably from the thrill of the situation, and Lucas nearly whimpered from how much it made him want Eliott. Not that he hadn’t wanted him before, but all the sneaking out and hiding from the school authorities made Lucas feel even more excited. 

It only took about twenty seconds for Mme Martin to disappear down the corridor, but it felt like an eternity to Lucas. He wanted it to end, he wanted it to last forever, he didn’t even know at this point. 

“I think she’s gone.” Eliott said in a low voice, “Come on.”

The moment had passed, and Lucas let out a sigh that was part-relief, part-disappointment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the support <3 You are the sweetest ;) 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy :)

The next day, Mme Martin did give them a lecture about curfew, as Lucas had predicted, and her eyes were scanning each of the boarders as she was speaking. It didn’t impress them much though: there was no way she had identified any of them. She most probably had her suspicions, because the students engaging in illicit activities tended to always be the same. However, she had no proof, so they would be fine. 

Lucas received a text from his mother during lunch and opened it almost instantly. He usually waited to be alone to read the texts his parents sent him, but he had let his guard down for once and he regretted it as soon as he had finished reading. His face fell and he could feel his eyes prickling with tears. 

He was supposed to see his mother this weekend, for the first time in weeks, but she had just cancelled on him. Lucas was used to his father not caring, and wouldn’t have batted an eyelash if it was him, but his mother… 

“Lucas, are you okay?” Alexia asked.

He was eating lunch with the girls and the boys today, and all of them turned to him after Alexia’s question. It was just his luck. He cursed the fact he could never hide what he felt. It would have come in handy right now, being able not to show each and every one of his emotions. 

“Oh yes, fine, thanks.” 

His voice cracked slightly, and Alexia didn’t seem convinced (neither did anyone else, in fact). But she fortunately dropped the subject. After all, it didn’t take a genius to understand Lucas didn’t feel like talking about it, especially in front of all his friends, in the middle of the canteen. 

He tried to finish his plate, to pretend nothing was out of the ordinary, but he wasn’t hungry anymore, so he soon left the table. He could almost feel his friends’ worried stares on his back, but he didn’t turn around to check. He had to leave, right now, else he would break down right then and there and half the school would witness it. 

He went to his locker to take the books he’d need this afternoon and he found another Nougatti bar, and another drawing. This time it represented a raccoon carrying a big pile of chocolate bars, and there was a sentence written underneath. It said: “I hope you’re not getting tired of Nougattis.” A laugh escaped Lucas. As if he ever could get tired of his favourite candy. Fat chance of that happening. 

It was a very nice surprise, and it brightened his gloomy day. However, Lucas was extremely confused. He had thought Chloé had been the one giving him the chocolate and the drawings… but he had rejected her and he still found gifts in his locker, so it couldn’t have been her. His very own secret admirer had to have put the chocolate and note in Luas’ locker after morning break, because Lucas had taken some books in it then, and there hadn’t been anything yet. 

His hopes started rising again. After last night, after the moment of tension between Eliott and him, Lucas had concluded that Eliott had probably had one beer too many and that his behaviour did not mean anything. But now, Lucas was starting to doubt. After all, Eliott knew that Nougattis were his favourite too… and he often did nice things for Lucas, like getting him hot chocolate, bringing him his forgotten homework, or waking him up in the morning when he forgot to program his alarm clock. Plus, maybe Lucas’ locker had been where Eliott had gone the other night, when Lucas had tried to follow him. 

His heart was racing, and he tried to calm down. Nothing was certain, and he’d better not get his hopes up again… that would just be setting himself up for disappointment. 

Lucas envisioned going to Eliott and asking him straight out, but he bailed almost immediately. He wouldn’t be able to survive the embarrassment if he was wrong. He then thought about talking to Eliott about the Nougattis and the drawings, pointing out how nice he found them to be, so he could try to analyse the boy’s reaction, but Lucas doubted he was smooth enough to pull that off. 

He could also hide somewhere close to his locker and wait for the secret admirer to come, but it could take forever because apparently this person had no schedule when it came to gift dropping. Lucas mostly found the gifts in the morning, so they were often put in his locker at night… but not always. 

He still decided to try that plan out, because he had no better strategy. At best, he’d catch his secret admirer red-handed, at worse he’d lose a few hours of sleep over it. 

In the evening, as Eliott and he were in their room, Lucas put the first phase of his plan into motion. 

“I’m going to Arthur and Basile’s room. Arthur and I have to work on a project… It’s gonna take ages, I’ll try not to wake you when I come back.” 

He was letting Eliott know, as subtly as he could (which wasn’t much, but he had to make do with what he had), that he wouldn’t be back to their room anytime soon. 

“Okay… well, good luck.”

Lucas thanked Eliott and said goodbye before leaving the room. He didn’t go to Arthur and Basile’s as he had said he would but went to his locker instead. He found a hiding place close-by, from which he could see the locker clearly. 

If it wasn’t Eliott, Lucas could be in for a very long, very boring night, and a disappointing one at that. At least, he had taken his phone with him so he could entertain himself. He still had to pay attention to his surroundings though. He didn’t want to risk missing the secret admirer. 

Thankfully, his plan worked perfectly, and he didn’t have to wait long at all. A few minutes later, Lucas heard footsteps and saw Eliott stop in front of his locker, before slipping a chocolate bar and a piece of paper in it through the slit at the top. 

Lucas had to restrain himself from jumping up and down from joy or starting a victory dance in the middle of the corridor. He needed a few minutes to gather his thoughts and decide what he would say to Eliott. He’d stay hidden until Eliott left and then, once he knew what to do, he’d go back to their room and talk to him. 

In theory, this strategy sounded perfectly reasonable… but it was sent down the drain by Lucas’ phone, which rang with an incoming text. Lucas couldn’t believe he had been stupid enough to forget to put his phone on silent mode! 

Eliott had frozen upon hearing the ringtone, and he turned toward the sound. 

“Who’s there?” 

Lucas didn’t say anything at first, but he quickly realised it wouldn’t save him. He couldn’t escape from his hiding spot without Eliott seeing him, anyway. 

He stepped out and showed himself, with a sheepish expression. 

“Hey…” 

Eliott was speechless for several seconds, and Lucas was nearly trembling with nerves, even though he wasn’t the one in the most stressful situation, out of the two of them. 

“Weren’t you supposed to be working with Arthur?” Eliott finally asked, after clearing his throat. 

“I… I lied, I’m sorry.”

“Well… this is embarrassing.” 

“No! I mean… it doesn’t have to be.” Lucas took a step toward Eliott. “I mean… you shouldn’t be embarrassed…” Another step. “I would like to thank you, for the Nougattis… and especially for the drawings”, another step, “they’re… uh, they’re really sweet.”

Lucas and Eliott were close now, their bodies nearly touching. 

“You’re welcome.” Eliott replied, his voice slightly hoarse. 

Their faces were only a few inches apart, and the distance kept diminishing. Was Lucas the one reducing it? Or was it Eliott? He couldn’t say for sure. Maybe they were both leaning in. 

Soon, there was no space left at all between them. Lucas’ hands were in Eliott’s hair, and Eliott’s hands were holding onto Lucas’ waist. Their bodies were flushed against one another, and their lips were joined. 

Lucas had not imagined his plan would end with Eliott’s lips on his, but he couldn’t have dreamt of a better outcome. 

He forgot about his mother cancelling their plans, he forgot about the text he had received and had yet to read, he forgot he was in the middle of a corridor and that the curfew was approaching. He could only think about Eliott and how wonderful it felt to be kissing him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you guys enough for the support (which is why I do it as often as I can :)). 
> 
> Here is the new chapter (sorry, it took a while, this past week was a mess ah ah).

Lucas was still kissing Eliott when his phone dinged again to inform him that he had received another text. He was going to ignore it, but Eliott paused their making out session. 

“You should probably read those texts, it might be important.” 

Lucas doubted it could be more important than what they had been doing, but he humoured Eliott anyway and, after taking his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans, he opened his texts. 

They were both from his father, who was letting Lucas know he needed to find a place where he could spend the weekend, because he had invited someone over at the flat. The second one was his father unhelpfully suggesting Lucas asked Yann, as if he wouldn’t have thought of it on his own. 

He sighed. His father had not explicitly said who this guest of his was, but Lucas was not stupid. It was probably some kind of girlfriend. Lucas’ father was ‘throwing’ his son, whom he barely saw as it was, out for the weekend just so he could have sex. 

Lucas felt rejected for the second time that day, and he could feel his eyes well up with tears again. He was not surprised in the least by his father’s behaviour… but it hurt to be dismissed so carelessly right after his mother had cancelled their plans.

“Are you alright Lucas?” 

Eliott had his hands on Lucas’ shoulders, and he moved one to his cheek, gently caressing it. It got Lucas’ attention, making him stop staring at his phone screen as if it could make the texts disappear by glaring at them. 

“I… I can’t go back to my father’s place for the weekend… But it’s fine, I’ll ask Yann if I can crash at his house… again.” 

“Or you could just stay with me…” Eliott immediately replied. 

“Really? Your parents won’t mind? 

“They won’t… They probably won’t even be there, anyway. They go on weekend trips fairly often.”

That meant Eliott was not seeing much of his parents either. But he didn’t seem to take it as badly as Lucas. Then again, maybe that was just a façade. Lucas had no façade to hide behind though, he was an open book. 

“Okay, then. Thank you.” He replied in a small voice. 

He was still trying to keep the tears at bay. 

“You’re welcome… Oh and, if you ever want to talk about why you can’t stay with your father this weekend… I’m here.” Eliott told him. 

Eliott was being so nice and understanding, saying exactly what Lucas needed to hear, that Lucas couldn’t help but let the tears fall. 

“I’m sorry! Did I say something wrong?” 

Lucas shook his head vehemently. He would have answered verbally if he thought his voice would be able to cooperate, but there was no way it would. 

Eliott put his arms around Lucas’ shoulders and pulled him in, holding him tightly against his chest. He kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back in a comforting gesture, whispering that everything would be okay. And at that moment, Lucas almost believed him. 

“I’m ruining your sweater.” He mumbled a while later, in between shuddering breath. 

“It doesn’t matter… We should go back to our room though. It’s getting late, and a good night sleep would probably be good for you.” 

Lucas let Eliott lead him to their room, holding his hand on the way. 

As they were getting ready for bed, Lucas asked Eliott if he could sleep in his bed. He felt a bit self-conscious about asking for this when his eyes were red and puffy, and his face blotchy from crying, but he really didn’t want to spend the night alone. 

“Of course you can.” 

Eliott laid down in his bed and pulled the comforter aside as if to invite Lucas to come lay down next to him, which he did a few seconds later. 

The single bed was not designed to fit two people, hence its name, so Lucas and Eliott had to snuggle to fit. Lucas couldn’t have been happier about that. Eliott kissed him on the forehead, and then on the lips before wishing him a good night. And Lucas was sure his night would be good, indeed, now that he had Eliott by his side. 

He did have a good night until he was awakened by Eliott, who was shaking like a leaf against him. Lucas turned to face him and soon understood that he was in the middle of a nightmare of some sort. He put a hand on Eliott’s shoulder and called his name several times. 

In the end, he had to shake him a bit to wake him up. Eliott looked startled and disoriented, at first, but he seemed to quickly get his bearings. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes… I’m sorry for waking you.” 

Eliott’s voice was raspy, and it made him sound drained and shattered.

“Hey, don’t worry about that. Do you want me to get you some water?” 

“No thanks, I’m fine… just stay, please.” 

Lucas came even closer to Eliott and put an arm over his waist. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

Eliott put a hand between them and laid it flat on Lucas’ chest, just above his heart. It made the said heart beat faster than it should, which Lucas was quite sheepish about. He didn’t shy away from Eliott’s touch, though, as he understood it was certainly his way to calm down after his bad dream. 

Lucas fell asleep in that position, and Eliott probably stayed awake long enough to hear Lucas’ heart rate slow down and his breaths deepen. He hoped Eliott had managed to get some more sleep, and he asked him about it as soon as they woke up in the morning: 

“Were you able to go back to sleep?”

“I did, thanks to you.”

Lucas frowned. 

“I didn’t really do anything.” 

“You were there, and it helped a lot.” 

Lucas was pretty sure Eliott had made him blush again. Lucas realised he shouldn’t mind, though. After all, last night had changed everything. They had made out in front of his locker and had slept together in Eliott’s bed, so now Lucas didn’t have to hide his attraction anymore… at least not to Eliott. The rest of the school was another story, one he didn’t particularly feel like thinking about at the moment. However, he would have to whether he wanted to or not, because it was time to get up and get ready for class, even though Lucas wished he could stay in bed with Eliott all day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my dudes! I'm sorry for the late update, thank you for sticking with me <3
> 
> See end notes for a sort of warning (don't worry, nothing extreme ah ah), but if you don't want to know anything about the chapter, do proceed ;)

When Lucas went out of the classroom after his physics lesson, Eliott was waiting for him. He leaned in for a kiss, but Lucas took a step back and tried not to flinch upon seeing the dejected look on Eliott’s face. Lucas felt really bad for rejecting him, but he couldn’t possibly kiss him in the corridor right after a class. There were many students nearby and, more importantly, Arthur would come out of the classroom any second. 

“Hey… what are you doing here?” 

Well done Lucas, good job. Way to make Eliott feel loved and welcome! 

“I just wanted to spend some time with you. I thought maybe we could eat lunch together.”

Eliott sounded unsure, and it was entirely Lucas’ fault. He was screwing this up, and this couldn’t do. 

“Sure! Great idea.” 

Lucas did eat lunch with Eliott, and with the guys, but it didn’t seem to make things any better. No matter how hard Lucas was trying to make it up to Eliott for how he had reacted earlier, Eliott still looked sad, and the conversation between the two of them was stilted. In fact, Eliott wasn’t saying much at all, be it to Lucas or to his friends. 

Once they parted ways, Lucas spent the entire afternoon worrying about Eliott instead of listening to his teachers. He decided to apologise to Eliott as soon as he could and to explain to him why he had not wanted to kiss him in front of the other students. 

However, Eliott wasn’t in their room when Lucas arrived in the evening. He decided to start his maths homework while waiting for him, but he ended up staring into space while thinking about Eliott and didn’t go very far in the maths department. 

When Eliott finally entered their room, at about 9.30, Lucas turned his desk chair around to face him. 

“Where were you?” 

Lucas was being a tad aggressive, even though he had not meant to. He was the one who had messed up, after all, he had no right to be mad at Eliott. He had been worrying, though, which put him on edge. 

“I was watching a movie with Alex.” 

“Oh.”

Jealousy flared in the pit of Lucas’ stomach. It was stupid. Alex was straight, and he knew Eliott had no feeling for him whatsoever, but watching movies was something Eliott usually did with Lucas. It was their thing. 

“I wanted to apologise about earlier…” 

Lucas looked down sheepishly and started fidgeting. 

“Oh… what about?” 

Lucas sighed. Eliott was being difficult. He knew perfectly well what Lucas was referring to. 

“I… I didn’t want to kiss you in front of the others… and I was a bit cold. I’m sorry. I just… I’m not out to my friends, and I want to talk to them, tell them I’m gay before they find out by seeing me kiss my boyfriend.” 

By the end of Lucas’ apology, Eliott was smiling. It was an unexpected turn of event, but a welcome one. 

“So, I’m your boyfriend?” 

It took Lucas a few seconds to understand what Eliott was saying. He realised he had indeed called Eliott his boyfriend and blushed beet-red once more. This was becoming a habit, and Lucas did not enjoy it. 

“Er… I… I mean… I know we haven’t talked about it… I’m sorry for assuming… But… ”

“Hey, hey, don’t fret. I have nothing against the idea, and that’s an understatement. In fact, I’d love being your boyfriend.” 

It was Lucas’ turn to smile. He had not anticipated his day ending so well after the lunch debacle. 

“Great. I guess it’s official, then.” Lucas said, without departing from his grin. 

At that, Eliott took the few steps that separated him from Lucas, stopping right in front of his chair, so close that his legs were touching Lucas’ knees. 

Lucas couldn’t help but tense up in anticipation and excitement. Then, Eliott threaded his right hand in his hair and lightly pulled on it to angle his face upwards, which put Lucas’ entire body on alert. His heart was beating wildly, as if it were trying to break free from his ribcage, he had trouble breathing, and he was feeling lightheaded. That last symptom was probably due to the fact that most of his blood had rushed in a particular part of his anatomy. Lucas prayed Eliott wouldn’t notice, because getting hard so easily was quite embarrassing. Plus, Lucas couldn’t think about anything but Eliott pulling harder on his hair, which wasn’t helping the situation at all.

“I come to demand the kiss I was mercilessly denied earlier.” 

Eliott could be such a drama queen, but right now Lucas didn’t give a damn. He was just waiting for Eliott to put his words into action and kiss him senseless. 

“Be my guest.” Lucas whispered, trying to sound seductive instead of whipped. 

He wasn’t sure he was successful, but Eliott obliged anyway, covering Lucas’ lips with his. Lucas kissed him back immediately, giving it all he had. He stayed seated on his chair, though, loving the way Eliott was towering over him even more than he usually did, even though he probably wouldn’t admit it to anyone. Feeling bold, Lucas bit on Eliott’s bottom lip, which pulled a moan out of the boy. Soon, Eliott pulled away slightly, and Lucas chased his lips, moving to the edge of the chair he was on. He was entranced. 

“Okay, it was definitely worth the wait.” 

“I could make it all the more worth it.” Lucas pointed out, not moving his gaze away from Eliott’s lips, which were looking even more enticing than usual, swollen and red from their kiss. 

“I like your spirit… My back is going to hurt like a bitch if I stay bent like this, though.” Eliott said, before pecking Lucas’ lips and straightening up. 

“We could always relocate.” 

Lucas’ eyes finally left Eliott’s lips just so they could stare at his bed in an utterly unsubtle manner. 

“I really, really like your spirit.” 

Lucas went back to looking at Eliott (how could he not, when Eliott’s voice had sounded so sensual?) and was hit by the burning desire held in his eyes, whose pupils were dilated. 

Eliott tugged on Lucas’ arm, as if Lucas needed any incentive to get up and follow him to his bed. As soon as Lucas was standing, Eliott got back to kissing him, all the while backing him up until the back of his knees hit Eliott’s bed. Lucas fell on it, taking Eliott with him so that he ended up laying over Lucas. They still had not stopped making out, and they wouldn’t have anytime soon if they hadn’t been interrupted by a knock on their door. 

Lucas groaned in disappointment before he could stop himself. This was one hell of a frustrating situation. 

A second knock came, followed by Mika’s voice prompting them to move their asses and open the door for him. Eliott sighed and got up half-heartedly. 

Lucas couldn’t wait to spend the weekend at Eliott’s, where there wouldn’t be anyone to interrupt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, it does get a bit steamier than usual in this chapter (I don't think it warrants a higher rating though, idk, the rating may go up later though… who knows ;))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thank you so much for your continued support guys <3
> 
> Here is the new chapter, as you probably noticed, I changed the rating because there is smut in this chapter (nothing too graphic, at least I think ah ah), I hope you'll like it ;)

Friday came around, and Lucas left school with Eliott. His friends were chatting in front of the gates, and Lucas hesitated on whether he should join them or not. Eliott and he had to wait for the bus anyway, so it would make sense to spend some time with Lucas’ friends instead of staying at the bus stop a few feet away, in full view of them, without acknowledging their presence. However, Lucas felt quite nervous, because he had yet to talk to them about the change in the status of his relationship with Eliott. 

In the end, Eliott made the choice for him by walking in the direction of the group. Lucas followed him closely, maybe a bit too closely but he needed to feel reassured. 

“Hey, Lucas, you’re right on cue. I wanted to let you know my mom can drop you off at your father’s if you want… That way you don’t have to take the bus.” 

As soon as Yann had finished speaking, guilt started churning in Lucas’ guts. He had made plans with Eliott without saying anything to Yann about his father rejecting him once more, even though his best friend had always been his go-to person every time something went wrong in his life (which happened far too often). He should at least have talked to Yann about his mother cancelling their plans for the weekend and about his father’s texts. His silence hadn’t even been caused by a lack of occasions to broach the subject, considering Yann had asked him if he was alright countless times this week. 

“Thanks a lot for the offer, man… but I’m actually staying at Eliott’s this weekend.” Lucas admitted, trying to sound casual. 

After all, maybe Yann wouldn’t mind. Maybe it wasn’t as big a deal as Lucas was making it. 

“Oh… Okay then.” 

Yann sounded disappointed, didn’t he? He definitely did. He probably felt betrayed, and he was entitled to. Lucas was screwing everything up once again and he felt like crying, or punching something, or throwing up, or all three in no specific order. 

“About that… I was wondering If you guys would like to come by tomorrow evening. I have beer and and weed.” Eliott chimed it, apparently surprising everyone, and most of all Lucas who looked at him with wide-eyed admiration, trying to convey his gratitude without words.

“Sounds great to me. Thanks, dude.” Arthur said. 

Basile nodded enthusiastically to show he agreed with Arthur. Yann, on the other hand, took a bit longer to answer, but he agreed too, albeit in a more subdued manner. Lucas was instantly relieved. 

Once they were on the bus, Lucas thanked Eliott for inviting his friends over. 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you think it was a good idea. To be honest, I was afraid it wasn’t my place for a second, but you looked distraught when you were talking to Yann, and I had to do something.” 

Lucas could feel his heart melting and he looked at Eliott in awe, as he had earlier. 

“You really are the best. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” 

He took Eliott’s hand in his and hid their joined hands in between their bodies, over the slight space separating their seats. 

“Don’t be dumb, it’s the other way around.” 

Eliott was smiling, but for once it didn’t reach his eyes, which didn’t sit well with Lucas. Eliott sounded serious, and it wasn’t acceptable. Lucas was the lucky one, and that was not up for debate. 

He wanted to kiss Eliott right then and there, but he had to restrain himself. They would reach his place in a few minutes, and Lucas would probably survive the wait, even though every second that kept him away from Eliott felt like a lifetime, as Lucas was near bursting with affection for his boyfriend. 

The second they entered Eliott’s building, Lucas pounced, pushing Eliott against the door he had just closed so he could kiss him senseless. One of Eliott’s neighbours could come out of their flat at any moment, but Lucas was over worrying about it. If they were caught making out in the hall, then so be it

At some point, Lucas started grinding his hips against Eliott’s, which made the other boy throw his head back. It hit the wooden door in a dull thud, and Lucas vaguely hoped it had not hurt. He couldn’t muster more concern than that, though, because he was already too aroused to form coherent thoughts. Plus, considering Eliott’s blissful expression, he was most probably alright. 

“Fuck, Lucas. Let’s go upstairs, else I can’t be held accountable for what happens.” 

Lucas looked into Eliott’s eyes, which were dark with desire, and instantly obliged, letting Eliott lead him to his flat. He would have followed him to the end of the world if Eliott had asked him to.

They started undressing each other even before the front door closed completely. Lucas’s jacket was already on the floor when it slammed shut. Eliott’s jacket soon followed, as well as both their sweaters and shirts. Lucas cursed the many layers, wishing he could just make all their clothes disappear by snapping his fingers. 

He had to admit that undressing Eliott did have its perks, though. For instance, it allowed Lucas to slide his hands up Eliott’s torso and feel how soft and warm his skin was, how fast his heart was beating. 

Once they were naked from the waist up, Eliott went back to kissing Lucas. The latter reciprocated, but kept on undressing Eliott as they kissed, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Lucas started sliding them down his legs and immediately noticed Eliott was wearing no underwear. Lucas whimpered. 

“I can’t believe you’re going commando.” Eliott was trying to kill him! This was so rude. 

“I thought it would make us gain time.” He replied with a teasing grin. The little shit. 

Lucas put his hand around Eliott in retaliation, which made his smile drop instantly. Ah! He wasn’t so smug now. 

Lucas slid his hand up and down a few times and was rewarded by Eliott’s moans. However, he was soon stopped by Eliott’s hand on his wrist.

“Did I do something wrong?” Lucas suddenly felt self-conscious. He had never done anything with a guy before, so he was in uncharted territory. He had been doing what he liked himself, but he couldn’t be sure Eliott would like it too. 

“No, no, quite the opposite. I just think we should take this to the bed.” 

“Oh…” 

Eliott slid his hand in Lucas’, entwining their fingers, and pulled him along until they reached his bed, on which he proceeded to push Lucas. He then made quick work of his already unbuttoned pants and took off Lucas’ as well, leaving his underwear on for now. Lucas was grateful that Eliott was trying not to rush him, but he was as ready to get naked as he would ever be. He let Eliott follow his own path nonetheless, trusting him completely. 

Eliott laid over Lucas, settling between his legs. Lucas’ eyes rolled back when Eliott’s hard-on settled against his, with only the thin layer of Lucas’ boxers to separate them. 

Eliott then briefly kissed his lips before moving on to his neck and sucking on the fragile skin there. Lucas was sure he would have hickeys, and he was surprised by how much he wanted them, by how much he wanted Eliott to mark him. Lucas slid his hand into Eliott’s hair and held on for dear life as Eliott slid his lips down and sucked on one of his nipples, teasing the other one with the pad of his thumb. Lucas nearly lost his mind in the onslaught of sensation. 

“Fuck, Eliott, please.” 

He didn’t know what he was pleading for, but he hoped Eliott would find out for him. 

“I’ve got you.” Eliott assured before trailing kisses down Lucas’ stomach. 

He then hooked his fingers in the elastic of Lucas boxers and slowly slid them off, all the while watching Lucas, as if he was wordlessly asking him if it was alright. And it was more than alright. Protesting was the furthest thing from Lucas’ mind at the moment. 

Eliott wasted no time, taking Lucas in his mouth and making him see stars. From that point onward, Lucas’ vocabulary was reduced to the word “fuck” and Eliott’s name. Lucas had his hands on each side of Eliott’s head and his hair between his fingers. When Eliott started sucking him harder, Lucas tightened his grip on Eliott’s hair and pulled on it without meaning to. He realised he had probably pulled a bit too harshly when he heard Eliott whimper. He was trying to form a coherent apology despite his state, but when he opened his eyes so he could look at him, he discovered Eliott’s burning gaze, and also noticed that his boyfriend was touching himself while blowing him. Lucas nearly came right then and there. 

Eliott’s left hand, the one he wasn’t using on himself, was gripping Lucas’ thigh so hard it would probably bruise. Lucas tried to focus on the slight pain so he could keep his orgasm at bay, but it didn’t work. If anything, it heightened his pleasure. 

“Eliott, I… I’m going to…” Lucas, winded, couldn’t finish his sentence, but he pulled on Eliott’s hair once again, this time voluntarily, hoping he would get the hint. 

He did, but he didn’t react the way Lucas had expected him to. Instead of stopping, he took Lucas in as far as he could and sucked hard. Lucas could barely last through three seconds of this and came in Eliott’s mouth. 

“Fuck, shit, this was amazing.” He said, once he had regained control of his breathing. “Come here.” He wanted to take care of Eliott too. However, he soon noticed things had already been taken care of, so to speak. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it.” Eliott informed, blushing bright red. 

Lucas would have been satisfied that Eliott was the one blushing for once, if his brain was still functioning instead of being stuck on the fact Eliott had come while giving him a blow-job. He nearly got hard again just thinking about it. 

“Don’t be sorry, that’s the hottest thing ever.” Lucas kissed Eliott and could taste himself on his tongue. And maybe that was the hottest thing. He couldn’t tell, his brain had gone to mush. “I really wanted to blow you too, but we still have plenty of time.” 

Lucas was pretty sure he wouldn’t have been that bold in normal circumstances, but he had just had the best orgasm of his life, and it had apparently loosened his tongue.  
Eliott moaned.

“You’re going to be the death of me, I swear”, he said before going back to kissing Lucas. 

They kissed lazily for a while and eventually found the courage to go get a shower. They kissed some more under the spray, spending far too much time there. Then, they went straight back to Eliott’s bed and fell asleep entwined, in a matter of minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written smut in ages, I hope it doesn't suck too much (no pun intended ^^). 
> 
> Have a nice day/night folks! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been forever, but here is the new chapter (finally!!). Thanks a lot for the comments & kudos, and for your patience ;) 
> 
> Enjoy (I hope :P)

The next morning, Lucas woke up before Eliott. He spent a few minutes watching his beautiful boyfriend sleep, not caring too much whether it could be considered creepy or not. Then, he decided to get up and prepare breakfast. He chose to make crêpes, wanting to do something special to thank Eliott for being so nice, instead of just putting cereal and bowls on the kitchen table. 

Eliott finally emerged when Lucas had put the first crêpe in the pan. The smell had probably given him the incentive to get up and join his guest. 

“I made myself at home, I hope you don’t mind.” Lucas said, keeping his eyes on the pan to make sure its content wouldn’t burn. 

“I don’t mind at all. Even more so if I get crêpes out of it.” Eliott said, hugging Lucas from behind and leaving a kiss on his cheek. 

It was pretty distracting, but Lucas managed to not totally screw up the cooking process, so he counted that as a win. 

“Go sit down, the first one is done.” 

Lucas filled Eliott’s plate and got back to the pan. 

“Don’t wait for me!” he said, upon noticing that Eliott still hadn’t started eating. Crêpes tasted better when they were warm, and Lucas didn’t care if Eliott ate before him anyway. 

“Damn, this is so good. Thanks a lot for cooking, Lucas.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Lucas had a wild smile on his face, even though he knew Eliott couldn’t see it, since he had his back to him. He couldn’t help it. He was just feeling happy. 

He finished the crêpes and then joined Eliott at the kitchen table. They made light conversation while they ate, and Lucas was trying to enjoy the peace while it lasted, because he knew his friends were coming in the evening and things were often the opposite of peaceful with them. He loved them, but they could be quite a handful. Plus, Lucas had made a decision: he was going to come out to them, and he was going to do it today. 

He told Eliott when they were eating, and his boyfriend stopped moving altogether for several seconds. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I am.” 

“Okay… ‘Cause I don’t want you to feel pressured because of what happened the other day or anything.” 

Lucas put his hand over Eliott’s on the table. 

“I don’t feel pressured. I want to do it, because my friends matter to me, and you matter to me too. It’s time I tell them about myself, and about you, well… us.” 

Eliott smiled. 

“I’m glad. Do you want me to be there when you tell them?” 

Lucas nodded. Eliott’s presence would reassure him, and he already knew he’d need reassuring. He was stupidly nervous about this. His friends had never said anything to lead Lucas to think they were homophobic, but it would still be hard to talk to them about his sexuality. He had hidden the truth from them for years. A few weeks ago, they were thinking Chloé and he had a thing, and now he was going to tell them he wasn’t even attracted to girls in the first place. He just hoped they wouldn’t be mad at him for not talking to them sooner. 

“It’s going to be alright.” Eliott assured him. “And, anyway, if they give you shit about anything, I’ll throw them out. I’m ready to use force if necessary.” 

Lucas laughed at the image of Eliott fighting his friends. The idea itself was surreal. 

“It probably won’t come to that.” Lucas replied, trying to convince himself that everything would go fine.

 

“I know. But still, I meant what I said. No one will disrespect my amazing boyfriend in my own home without suffering retaliation.” 

Lucas didn’t think there was much Eliott could do in terms of physical fight, considering he was on the gangly side, but he humoured him. 

“Wow, you really are my knight in shining armour.” He bent over the table and kissed the tip of Eliott’s nose. 

“Oh, I am.” 

“Do you have a white horse hidden somewhere?” 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Eliott replied, raising an eyebrow. 

Lucas rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, let’s go shower.” 

Things got heated in the shower, so it took them far longer to get ready than it should have. It was definitely worth it, nonetheless. Even the sore knees Lucas got from kneeling on the shower tiles were worth it. The noises that came from Eliott and the face he made when he came were more than enough to make Lucas forget about the slight discomfort. 

*

Yann, Arthur and Basile arrived together around seven pm, as they had agreed on with Eliott and Lucas. The beginning of the evening went smoothly. They ate pizza and drank a few beers while they talked about many things, what exactly? Lucas couldn’t recall. He was too busy thinking about how he was going to come out. He had to do it now, because he was pretty sure they would move on to smoking weed very soon, and then having any serious conversation would most probably be difficult. 

“Guys… I have something to tell you.” 

“Sure. What is it?” Basile asked, before taking another sip from his beer bottle. 

Lucas could feel his hands getting clammy and wiped them on his jeans. Eliott put his hand on Lucas’ thigh under the table to show him his support. 

“Well… you know this thing with Chloé? In fact… there was never anything between us. I just kissed her at a party, I don’t know why I did it… I just wanted to fit in, I guess… The thing is… I… I’m gay. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.” 

“Hey! Don’t apologise. It’s cool. You did things in your own time, and that’s perfectly fine.” Arthur told him with a smile. 

Lucas returned the smile, albeit more nervously. 

“It’s great that you told us now! If you want, I’m down to go to a gay bar with you. I can be your wingman.” Basile said. 

Lucas couldn’t help but laugh at that. Basile would probably be a disastrous wingman, and anyway he didn’t need one, but he was glad his friend offered. 

“Thanks Baz, but I’ll pass… Actually, I have someone already. Eliott and I… we’re together.” Lucas informed, taking Eliott’s hand in his. 

“I’m so happy for you, guys!” Yann said, sounding strangely relieved. Lucas was really relieved too, since Yann was the only one who had yet to say anything before this reply. 

“Thanks man.” 

“I get why you’ve been spending so much time with him, now.” 

“Aaaw, were you jealous?” 

Yann pouted. “Well, kind of… I mean, as soon as Eliott arrived it was like he was the centre of your universe… And then suddenly you’re spending the weekend at his place instead of going home or coming to mine.” 

Damn, Yann really did think Lucas was replacing him with Eliott, didn’t he? 

“I’m sorry if it seemed like I was abandoning you guys. You’ll always be my bros.” Lucas said sheepishly, ripping the tag from his beer bottle so he wouldn’t have to look at his friends while having an open-hearted talk with them. That would have been too much. 

“It’s okay, Lulu. We understand you were busy landing yourself one of the hottest guys in school.” Arthur replied, successfully diffusing the tension. 

“Actually, I think I landed myself one of the hottest guys, no, the hottest guy, in school.” Eliott said, putting an arm over Lucas’ shoulders and kissing his cheek, making Lucas’ friends go “aaaaw”, which in turn made his boyfriend blush. 

“He’s delusional.” Lucas said. “Now let’s smoke instead of saying anymore nonsense.” 

*

That night, as they were in bed, Lucas thanked Eliott for being there for him. 

“You don’t have to thank me.” 

Eliott caressed his hair before kissing him lightly. Lucas wanted to tell Eliott he loved him, and he was going to do it, even though it was probably too soon, but he was interrupted by his phone. 

It was a text from his mother. He read it, hoping his mother just wanted to ask him how he was. His hopes were immediately crushed. The text was about the devil and Judgement day, and some other equally ominous and creepy things. Lucas put his phone away and sighed, trying to will his tears away. 

Of course, Eliott noticed straight away that something wasn’t right. 

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” 

Lucas was going to lie and say everything was fine, as it had almost become second nature to him, but in the end he decided to confide in Eliott, to trust him. 

“It’s my mom… She’s not well. She has mental health issues. I was supposed to see her this weekend, but she cancelled, and now she’s back to sending me worrying texts about the apocalypse and stuff… And I’m tired. I don’t know what I did to deserve this. I just wish she was alright.”

Lucas had started crying while he spoke. Eliott didn’t reply and just pulled Lucas to him, holding him tight while he cried in the crook of his neck.


End file.
